Confused Love
by AnnaDaughterOfDemeter
Summary: "Yes! It was hard. Because I have been at camp for just the same amount as you have, and while you have had over six different relationships, I haven't had any! And for seconds, how am I supposed to just casually mention that I like the guy that put candy on my roof!" - Oneshot, Tratie


_pitter patter pitter patter._

Katie's eyes flew open. She would recognize the mischievous tiptoeing anywhere. Luckily, that night Katie had worn her hair in a ring bun for curls, and not those flimsy foam shapers- it would be embarrassing to bust a boy looking like _that_.

Slipping on her worn out shoes, usually used only for bathroom breaks during the night, Katie silently slid off of her bed and looked at the bed above her to make sure that her bunkmate, Miranda, had still kept her slumber. Katie saw a heap of bundles that she assumed to be a sleeping body. Shrugging, Katie turned away.

Then, Katie turned towards the door and reached for the bronze handlebar. Slowly twisting it open, Katie opened the door an inch. Seeing nothing and assuming all was safe, she stepped out onto the small porch and grabbed a dagger that was hung up on the wall.

A twig broke.

Shushing.

Giggling. Probably the Stolls, except for they were supposed to be smuggling Coco-Cola into camp at this hour.

Katie frowned and swept her gaze across the other eleven cabins and the fire pit that held only small black charcoaled logs. Everything seemed peaceful.

However, after hearing several twigs break and leaves rustled, Katie whirled around and came face to face with the (apparently legendary, although Katie didn't see anything _worth_ legendary) Travis Stoll.

Frustrated, Katie threw down the dagger, missing her own feet by a foot.

"What the Hades, Travis? Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

Travis, and the now-joining-him Connor, just grinned simultaneously.

"Seriously? What prank were you planning to pull _this_ time? Why aren't you asleep like normal people?" Fuming, Katie aimed that at the brothers.

Connor just rolled his eyes. "Chillax Kayteetee."

Katie glared at Connor. She hated that nickname.

Connor continued on. "We were just sneaking back into camp. Our delivery was early."

Katie softened up. "Oh. That's all?"

Travis nodded.

Katie, not quite believing but deciding not to ask questions, just walked backward to her cabin.

"Okay. Well... goodnight."

Katie hurried and skipped up the steps, not wanting to be found by the harpies. Reaching for the knob and twisting, she found that the door had been jammed from the inside.

"Gods, not tonight!", Katie accidentally half-shouted.

Seconds later, the Brothers were on the doorstep.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"Doors jammed from the inside."

"Well, just get someone to open it!"

"Gee, Travis, I hadn't thought of that!" Katie then smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being stupid!"

"All I did was ask a question!"

"Yeah, a stupid one! I can't wake anyone up, because we only have three campers during the summer. And guess what season it is, boys? SUMMER. Anyway, Miranda, Jocelyn and I are the three campers. But, Jocelyn is in the infirmary from the climbing wall, and frankly, Miranda can sleep through anything!"

The boys were silent.

Katie thought for a moment, and then reproached, "Grab me a blanket, pillow, and sleeping bag from your cabin. I'll just sleep under the stars."

Connor started to object, but Katie cut in. "You're the reason I'm in this mess!

A hop, skip, and a jump later, Katie was situated on one end of the porch, curled up slightly to be comfortable. Travis, saying "it's dangerous for you to sleep out here with none protection", was sleeping with his feet at Katie's feet. Katie was too tired to object

"Hey Katie?" Travis asked.

"What, Travis?" Katie grunted.

"Truth or Dare."

"Umn, Dare."

"I dare you to tell me your darkest secret."

Katie sat upright, the blanket rustling. "Travis, it doesn't work like that."

Travis sat upright as well. He raised his brunette eyebrows. "Who said?"

"I dunno, that's how it works!"

"Has it ever been written down or said officially?"

"...No."

"Good. Then I can play how I want.

Katie just rolled her eyes, but it was too dark for Travis to see.

"Fine." She responded. Travis tried to interject and repeat the question, but Katie interjected with a "Pass."

Travis frowned. "Fine, I dare you to stay awake for the next ten minutes."

Groaning, Katie agreed, but only if he did.

Travis just grinned.

Dragging herself out of the warm sleeping bag and to the fire pit, Katie sat down with a blanket wrapped around her. Katie knew that if she had even stayed in her comfortable 'bed', she would have fallen right asleep.

"Okay. Katie, it's your turn."

"Hmm, lets see. Travis, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me why you put chocolate bunnies on my grass roof , two years ago on April Fools."

Travis just shrugged. "I don't know. One, it was too good of an opportunity to pass. Two, I try to make beautiful girls angry, because it's cute. And three, I had a bunch of stale chocolate bunnies."

Katie was thankful that the night made it impossible for Travis to see her cheeks turn a rosy pink. All she could think was; _he called me beautiful he called me beautiful he called me beautiful._

Recovering herself, Katie heard Travis ask "Truth or Dare?"

Not really wanting to move, she responded with "Truth."

"Have you ever contemplated going out with me?"

Katie was completely caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Travis said, not even a bit embarrassed.

"Travis, how in the world am I supposed to respond to that?"

"Easily. It's a 'Yes' or 'No' question."

"Pass."

"Sorry Kayteetee, only allowed one pass per session."

"Fine. Yes, I guess I have."

Travis grinned, sliding close to her, their shoulders touching.

"Now, was that so hard?" Travis remarked.

Katie stood up facing him. She was irritated.

"Yes! It was hard. Because I have been at camp for just the same amount as you have, and while you have had over six different relationships, I haven't had any! Any for seconds, how am I supposed to just casually mention that I _like_ the guy that put candy _on my roof_! Don't even get me started on my sisters, because-"

Katie was cut off by Travis kissing her. Well, that was a shocker.

One of Travis's old girlfriends had once said casually that Travis was a good kisser. Katie had slightly wondered how you could tell if someone was. Obviously, Travis had already had his first kiss. The way that Travis had a hint of cinnamon on his breath and slowly let Katie sit down on the benches made Katie conclude:

_Oh yes, a very good kisser indeed._


End file.
